Christmas Tree
by whitelily5445
Summary: Zero comes home on Christmas Eve only to find his lover doing something quite..odd...But he liked it! Bad summary..I know. But the story is good. I promise. Rated M. Yaoi. Zero x Kaname. Lemon. Christmas fic for 2011.


Zero sighed, finally seeing the outside of his apartment. The headmaster needed Yuki and him to stay later today to help sort out papers. And, man. Yuki was acting so annoying today! Going on about Kaname and what not. Zero was about to sink his teeth..into to her throat and drain her of any blood that she had in her body!

He smiled at the though and he headed up the stairs and rung the bell, letting Kaname know that he was home. He waited a couple of second with no answer and the door didn't unlock. He rand again. He waited again. Still no answer. ' Hmm..That's odd...Maybe he's in the bath,' Zero thought and he reached inside his bag for the key instead. He put in into the keyhole and unlocked it, stepping inside. He took in a breath and looked at all the flashing lights in the lobby. Today was Christmas Eve and everyone was getting into the spirit. Except for Zero. He didn't really like Christmas all that much. He just didn't care for it.

" Welcome back Zero. How was it today?" the lady at the desk asked in. Zero looked at her with a smile.

" It was alright today. It's real cold outside today though," Zero decided to have a little bit of small talk with the young lady. He didn't get to talk to much people, since he scared practically everybody. Except Kaname, Shiki, Rima and apparently this young lady.

" Yes. We were suppose to get a few feet of snow before the night ends. And since the maintenance man quit earlier, I have to go out there before 6:00 and shovel it all," the lady groaned, putting her head on the desk.

" I could come and help you if you'd like," Zero offered. The lady put her head up and waved her hand.

" Oh no no Zero. I couldn't ask you to do that. It would be too hard for a tired, working man to come so early and help me. Besides, don't you want to have Christmas with Kuran-sama?" the lady asked and Zero blushed.

" We don't normally do much for Christmas anyways. It'll be fine, alright?" Zero says. The lady smiled at him.

" Oh alright honey. Thank you for the offer. Now, you'd better get up to him before he gets too lonely," the lady winked at him. Zero smiled back at her and waved goodbye.

" Alright. Bye. Merry Christmas," Zero said before turning toward the elevator.

" Merry Christmas to you to sweetheart," the lady said back before getting back to her work. Zero stepped inside the elevator and pushed to bottom for the 4th floor. Kaname and him started living together 5 months ago and started going out 3 months ago. Zero always thought he hated the vampire, but..he really actually liked him. They both agreed they didn't like Yuki and it was just her hanging off of them all the time and them acting as to not hurt her feelings. And even after figuring out they were dating, Yuki still continued to hang off of Kaname all the time. ' I just wish the girl would get it already!' Zero thought angrily.

He let out another sigh as the elevator door opened at he steeped out, started down the hall. Once he reached his door he unlocked it and stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat, before noticing that a Lady Gaga song was playing rather loudly in their household.

" Since when does Kaname listen to Lady Gaga?" Zero murmured to himself as he made his was into the living room to see was all the commotion was about. When he reached the living room he peeked over the wall and just about had a heart attack. There was Kaname...in the middle of the living room...with a slutty Christmas out fit on..dancing to Lady Gaga ' Christmas Tree.' Zero chuckled to himself and he leaned against the wall. ' Well might as well enjoy the show,' he thought as he observed the vampire. Kaname was in a tiny girl's Santa costume with long stocking. He also had multiple things hanging in his hair and a choker around his neck. Zero knew that after Kaname was done, he was going to have to do something to the brunette...He just couldn't let that, of all the opportunities in the world, slip by him.

'Hoho

My Christmas

My Christmas Tree is delicious'

Kaname was singing along quietly to the song, while dancing, shaking his butt around. Zero couldn't help but chuckled from the fact Kaname hasn't even seen him yet.

' Hohoho

Under the mistletoe

Yes everybody knows

We will take off our clothes'

As the last line played, Kaname pulled his sleeves off his shoulder a little bit and started feeling around his bared shoulder. Zero could feel himself starting to get a hard-on watching Kaname acting like a slut. As Kaname tilted his head to the side, he say Zero out of the corner of his eye.

" Ahhh!" Kaname let out a scream and he jumped, covering himself a little bit. At the sight of this, Zero started laughing, using the wall as leverage so he wouldn't fall on the floor. Kaname's face was now red and he was really embarrassed.

" Zero! When did you get here?" Kaname asked the younger vampire. Zero stopped laughing and looked at him.

" Around the chorus when you started shaking your butt in the air. And let me say...it looked like a very delicious behind Kaname," Zero spoke dirty to the other boy. Kaname's blush got brighter and he looked down.

" S-Shut up Zero!" Kaname yelled at Zero.

" Aww..Don't be like that baby...I enjoyed that show very much," Zero spoke to the boy, while heading over to the vampire. He put his hands on Kaname's cheek's forcing the boy to look up at him. Kaname stuck his tongue out at the younger one, making that adorable face that Zero loved. Zero chuckled and leaned down to lick his tongue. When Kaname felt this, his eyes opened wide and his legs felt like they were going to give out. As they worked their tongues around, Zero slipped a hand inside the panties, yes panties, that Kaname was wearing, and started rubbing around where Kaname's cock was. Kaname pulled away from the kiss and moaned. Zero kissed Kaname's head a few times before looking at the boy.

" You like that Kaname-chan?" Zero asks. Kaname nods.

" Uh huh..More..," Kaname asks. Zero think.

" I don't know Kaname..You don't seem like you want it all that much..I might need a little bit more enthusiasm to show me you want it," Zero says, teasing around his cock just a little bit, before swirling his fingers around it slowly.

" Hahh...Zero..Please! Mhh..I want it! Please..stop with the teasing...Please!" Kaname begged the other. Zero smiled.

" Okay..What do you want me to do Ka..na..me..chan?" Zero asked, giving Kaname's cock a squeeze with each part of his name.

" Mmmhhaaa! Zero! Y-You know what I want! Please!" Kaname moaned. Zero licked his cheek a little bit, before moving onto his ear.

" No I don't...I won't know until you tell me," Zero tells Kaname as he starts nipping at his ear. Kaname gave a moan and tried to pick up enough courage to say what he wanted.

" I..I want you to...your hand..move your hand on my..cock..," Kaname got out, his blush reddening even more, if that was even possible. Zero smirked and looked at him.

" Okay Kaname," Zero says, his voice a little husky sounding. He wrapped his whole hand around Kaname's cock and started thrusting up and down. Kaname started moaning more, putting his hands on Zero's shoulders. Zero started to suck on Kaname neck, running his fangs along the skin a couple of time to tease Kaname.

" Mhhh...Z-Zero..," Kaname moaned and tried bucking his hips, but Zero's hand was firmly placed on his inner thigh so Kaname couldn't buck them. Kaname whined and looked at Zero. Zero smiled and kissed him gently. Kaname put his hands on Zero's back, pulling his body closer to him. He opened his mouth, allowing Zero's tongue entrance. Zero placed his tongue in Kaname's mouth and started moving it around, tasting the other vampire. Kaname tasted sweet, like candy. He might have eaten some before Zero got home. Zero pulled back to get some air. Kaname took in a few deep breaths before looking at Zero again.

" Zero...I want more..," Kaname begged his lover. Zero smirked at Kaname before he picked him up. Kaname gave a little yelp of surprise before looking at Zero.

" How you manage to pick me up even though I'm older than you I still have no idea," Kaname pouted. Zero smiled and rubbed Kaname's back.

" Because I'm stronger than you and you don't weigh all that much Kaname," Zero replied to him before laying him down on the couch. Kaname crossed his arms and looked away from Zero. Zero smiled down at him.

" Kaname...you can't ignore me for long..," Zero said to him. Kaname looked at Zero once more, before turning his head away again.

" Umpf," Kaname pouted again. Zero smirked at him again, before lifting up Kaname's legs at lining himself up with Kaname's entrance. Kaname gasped before looking down at Zero, a blush forming at his face yet again.

" Z-Zero...Mhhh," Kaname moaned. Zero smiled and placed a hand at Kaname's cheek.

" Told you," he said to him. Kaname closed his eyes and leaned his head on Zero's hand.

" Just shut up and fuck me baka," Kaname said to Zero. Zero nodded and slowly pushed himself inside of Kaname. He didn't think that Kaname needed any preparation. I mean, they have pretty much been having mind-blowing sex almost twice a day for the past 2 weeks so...Kaname's face was a little pained as Zero slipped inside, but it wasn't too bad. Though there was enough pain to force Kaname to dig his nails into Zero's back. Once Zero was all the way in, he gave Kaname some time to get adjusted. He was making little circles on Kaname's stomach to calm to other boy. Kaname looked at Zero.

" You can move Zero..I-I'm fine," he said. Zero nodded. He pulled out of Kaname slowly, before slamming back in. He kept a slow pace at first, before speeding up a little bit.

" Hahh...Hahhh...Zero! Feels...mh..good~! More..please," Kaname moaned to the other boy. Zero nodded and he slammed into the smaller boy even harder. He was trying to find Kaname's sweet spot. ' Dang...It was suppose to be somewhere over..,' Zero though to himself and he slammed his cock into a certain place in Kaname. Kaname's back arched up and he cried out.

" Hahhh! Zero~! There..," Kaname yelled, seeing stars. Zero repeatedly rammed his cock into the particular spot, making Kaname cry out with pure bliss every time. He grabbed Kaname's cock and started thrusting it in time with his thrusts.

" Zero! I'm..I'm close..I'm gonna...c-cum," Kaname warned Zero. Zero nodded and stroked Kaname's cock faster, trying to get him to orgasm faster. He could feel his own cock start twitching a bit, that familiar warm feeling starting to build up in his stomach. Kaname let out a cry as he came hard on his and Zero's stomach, some of it getting in his own face and hair. The tightness around Zero's cock and the sound of Kaname crying out because too much for Zero and he too came, crying out Kaname's name. Once they were spent, Zero collapsed on top of Kaname's lip body. He let his softened cock slip out of Kaname, his seed slipping out of Kaname. Zero lifted himself up and gave Kaname a little kiss. Kaname moaned and opened his eyes. Zero smiled at him and then cuddled in his chest. Kaname put an arm around Zero and looked out the window. It had started snowing, beautiful white flakes falling down to the ground.

" It's pretty isn't it?" Zero asked Kaname. Kaname looked at Zero with a smile.

" Yeah...It is," he replied. All was silent, until Zero spoke again.

" I love you Kaname," he said, giving Kaname a little kiss on his neck. Kaname smiled and looked at him lover.

" Yeah...I love you too," he said back, before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Well...that went well :) 4 pages..One of the longest ones I've wrote in a while...Sweet..I hope you like it and have a very merry Christmas filled with yaoi goodness~! :D


End file.
